


The Price of Love

by niniitaah



Series: -omega mine- [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angel & Demon Interactions, Arranged Marriage, Beta Azazel, Beta John, Beta Meg, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mating Bond, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Dean, Omega Michael, Omega Ruby, Pack, References to Knotting, Were-Creatures, angels and demons are a sort of were-creatures as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniitaah/pseuds/niniitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three species were bitter rivals, determinate to clear the world of the others existence; until the moment their children started to mate....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Love

**Author's Note:**

> if you read the other part of this series: Naomi and a few others are not here, but the family names remain. and i've changed some of the brothers and/or relationships
> 
> .enjoy.
> 
> btw: the Winchester's pack has all their friends like Ash, Pamela, Kevin, Charlie, Garth and so on...so they're here even if they're not... there is also a bunch of people there too but i won't bother with adding beacause they'll not appear on the story, like physically...
> 
> a family tree in on the way!! =)

 

 

 Alastair couldn't stand his mate! But his marriage was arranged like so many others in his family and he was forced to claim and take the beta. Azazel was weak and smelled awful and was only able to produce females it seemed...

At least they were strong! Stronger than average betas and omegas, so this much joy the old wolf-demon had. He enjoyed training his progeny to take place on the war against the foul angels and disgusting humans, lower wolfs! Tainting his homeland! But he was taking actions and results were not that far behind...

His plans failed. But that was a way to look at it. The alpha angel standing in front of him had a strange proposition and he was not sure if he believed in any of it. The war was still there, but the humans were the ones with luck on their side.

They have already outnumbered both celestial and devilish creatures combined! So maybe, and just maybe that was not much of a bad idea afterall...

The meeting was tense, the angels tried their best to look big and intimidating, even when dealing with a bunch of female omegas. Alastair was proud! his girls were magnificent and soon enough would rule the world, he hoped the eventual progeny would be like the mothers as it was custumary, but hell knows if angels were that pure as well...

As expected, they were all strongly repelled by one another, except Meg, the eldest Levy, and Castiel, the youngest of the Sanscro. Crowley and Isla also got along well, but that was dangerous! That alpha was particulary a bad choice, he was weaker than his brothers because he was not Lucifer's.

No one in that room knew who was the father, except two very worried-looking creatures. Alastair remembered when he first layed eyes on Michael. He was the most beautiful omega the demon has ever seen and smelled even better! The proof of that torrid afternoon was there, ready to say 'yes' to their unholy alliance.

It took everyone by surprised when, almost a month after the the first meeting, part of the Winchester-Harvelle pack invaded the castle in the middle of the wedding cerimony. The Levy omegas were taken, as well as two of the Sanscro alphas. And more especifically: the grooms!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Part of the plan was complete.

 

\- I still cannot believe they fell for it! Seriously!! Kidnap two alphas? and Sanscro??? - and Ruby fells on the floor, tossing and turning and laughing like a maniac.

Castiel also smiles, looking over Dean's shoulder. Dean, his true love and mate! For years they had to hide their love and meet in secret, but the joy it was to be here with him eased a bit the pain betraying his family has caused him, but as Sam once said "We are a family now and everything is going to be all right!"

\- All right would be if that demon-bitch was not here... - Dean would always mumble things like that when he saw his younger brother with the older Levy omega; he never liked Ruby, actually, pretty much no one does... She was just as arrogant as her parents and always made sure of showing it.

The younger one, Isla, was not like her sister, not at all! And sometimes they even doubted she was trully a Levy, or even a demon for that matter... Her ways and thoughts were similar to the Winchester boys and her fury only matched by the Sanscro! Even been an omega she could overpower anyone, very often the alphas would feel compeled to submit to her.

Castiel have even knelt, baring his neck, in the middle of discussion, so big it was her presence and strenght display... But of course she was the one who felt it the most.

She ran away, blushing, having her heat triggered waay before it should have... Castiel was flattered! He never knew he could make her lose control like this, he was happy.

Crowley was not. Far from it! First: he never had such effect on his fiancée; and second: she wouldn't open the door and let him in, no matter how hard he knocked or how much he threatened to kick the bloody thing open... The sweet smell coming out of the room was madening and the alphas of the house were getting desperate!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> to make it clear: in this story, if an omega is already claimed by an alpha and by any chance cheats on his mate and concieves, the child will be weaker and powerless...


End file.
